novocaine
by mad durden
Summary: estúpidos gryffindor - dudley/ginny


Harry Potter J.K. Rowling**  
>note. <strong>escrito para el reto Crack! del foro Weird Sisters propuesto por _Nany Hatake C._

* * *

><p><strong>novocaine<br>**(you're just like morphine)**  
><strong>

―Mañana voy a comer con los Dursley.

Harry nunca había sido una persona oportuna o sutil, así que cuando soltó la noticia, mientras tomaba otra cucharada de sopa de cebolla, no se inmutó de la reacción general del resto de los comensales.

Ron abrió tanto la boca que dejó escapar toda la sopa que recién había empezado a tragar. Hermione fruncía el ceño con tanta fuerza que Fleur, desde el otro extremo de la mesa, creía que su cara era un insulto al ideal de belleza femenina. Ginny arqueó las cejas, y reprimió la risa cuando George abrió la boca para estirarse la lengua con los dedos a la par que bizqueaba, recordando el año en que había dejado que el primo de Harry probase uno de esos caramelos suyos de Sortilegios Weasley.

―Harry, cariño ―dijo la señora Weasley mientras le miraba como si él no estuviera en sus cabales―, ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Harry se sintió desconcertado al darse cuenta que cómo le miraban todos. En fin, tío Vernon y tía Petunia no serían las personas más agradables del mundo, pero todavía se carteaba con Dudley de vez en cuando.

―Eh, sí, supongo ―masculló Harry―. Pero gracias por preocuparse, señora Weasley.

Entonces, Hermione, que todavía tenía el ceño fruncido ―provocando que Fleur la mirase cada vez con más desprecio― chilló, en un arranque de lucidez:

―¡Pero Harry! No los irás a invitar a la boda, ¿Verdad?

―No creo que ellos quisieran venir, Hermione ―matizó Ron, ya recuperado del shock inicial. ―. Es una boda mágica.

El asunto de la boda entre Harry y Ginny distrajo a Molly y a Fleur, quienes se pusieron de inmediato a comentar los últimos detalles.

―Solo digo que con lo mal que lo ha pasado Harry por su culpa, no debería ir a comer a Privet Drive así porque sí. ―respondió Hermione, no menos relajada.

Pero Harry, haciendo gala de sus increíbles reflejos de ex buscador, interrumpió la contestación de Ron antes de que empezasen a discutir.

―Mira, Hermione, no voy a invitarles a la boda porque sé que no vendrían ―explicó con una sonrisa absurda―. Pero supongo que hacerles una visita de cortesía de vez en cuando para contarles como me va la vida, no está tan mal. Además, todavía les mando alguna postal por Navidad.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y después removió un poco la sopa, resignada, mientras Percy, atento a la conversación, asentía con diplomacia secundando la moción de Harry.  
>Entretanto, Ron negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez moviendo las manos de forma frenética, cual perturbado, mascullando algo como <em>"<em>_¡Pero__si__ellos__nunca__te__regalan__nada!__"_

―Supongo que puedo acompañarte mañana, ¿No? ―intervino por primera vez Ginny.― Después de todo, vas a contarles lo de la boda.

Ahí fue cuando Harry, por primera vez, pensó dos veces el tema de la visita a los Dursley. Después encogió los hombros, se limpió los labios con la servilleta y se levantó de la mesa muy dignamente, besando a su prometida a modo de respuesta. Cuando salió de la estancia, lo hizo sintiéndose muy ufano y orgulloso de su valentía.

Hermione bufó, negando con la cabeza.

―_Hegmione, queguida ―_comentó Fleur inclinándose sobre la mesa―. _Debegías sabeg que paga seg dama de honog tienes que compogtagte de una fogma más… delicada._

Por consiguiente, el ceño se Hermione se acentuó todavía más.

* * *

><p>Número 4 de Privet Drive, y no, no lo había echado de menos en lo absoluto.<p>

(Quizá, y sólo quizá, aquello no había sido muy buena idea.)

―De verdad, Ginny, que podemos irnos cuando tú quieras ―Harry hablaba demasiado rápido y nervioso―. Tú cuando te sientas incómoda, nos vamos. No hay ningún problema.

Su prometida rió, y antes de llamar al timbre le besó suavemente en los labios.

―Valiente Gryffindor estás hecho tú ―resopló con las cejas alzadas―. Te enfrentas a Voldemort, pero tienes miedo de visitar a tus tíos.

―Yo no tengo miedo.

Al final fue Harry quien tocó el timbre.

* * *

><p>La comida transcurrió muy bien, o eso quería pensar Harry. Ginny era bastante más realista.<p>

Vernon y Petunia Dursley parlotearon sobre frivolidades, lanzando alguna que otra mirada escéptica a Ginny, lo que Harry calificó como algún riguroso examen de su tía acompañado de alguna crítica bienintencionada.  
>(ingenuo de Harry)<p>

Lo malo llegó cuando Dudley, después de terminarse el postre, ―durante la comida no habló, porque masticar y articular sonidos coherentes al tiempo resultaba demasiado complicado, y requiere una concentración que Dudley no pensaba malgastar en cualquier otra actividad que no fuese llenar el estómago― empezó a hacer preguntas.

―Oye, Harry ―inquirió―. Tú, después de todo eso de que casi te matan ¿Sigues jugando a eso de las escobas que vuelan? Como cuando fuiste a ver aquella Copa del Mundo cuando teníamos quince años.

Cabe aclarar que tía Petunia se quedó estupefacta sosteniendo la inmóvil cucharilla de té, y que tío Vernon casi se atraganta con el susodicho líquido.

Ni siquiera Harry se esperaba aquello, y eso que se llevaban relativamente bien y eran colegas, más o menos, y cada vez que le escribía una carta le saludaba con un fraternal "_¡Eh, Big D!_"

―Supongo que te refieres a los Mundiales del 94 ―contestó Ginny con naturalidad, ya que era la única que conservaba la calma.

Harry aprovechó la intervención para recuperarse del _shock_ inicial y, tras parpadear un par de veces, volver de nuevo a la conversación.

―Sí, claro. Aunque es más una actividad de ocio ―respondió antes de añadir, orgulloso―. Pero Ginny se dedica a ello profesionalmente. Acaba de firmar un contrato con las Holyhead Harpies para esta temporada.

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia, por el momento, no habían abierto la boca. Se limitaban a escuchar a su hijo con una curiosa expresión en el rostro, y éste no apartaba la mirada de Ginny.

―Debe ser increíble eso de volar. ―matizó Dudley― Un deporte que se practica en el aire tiene que ser lo más emocionante del mundo, eso seguro.

Harry sabía que en el fondo, y desde aquel ataque de dementores cuando eran más jóvenes y del que le había salvado, Dudley estaba un poco más interesado por la magia, y era mucho, muchísimo más condescendiente con Harry que nunca. Pero tampoco hasta tal punto.

El resto fue relativamente fácil. Harry anunció la boda, y Dudley insistió tanto en ser invitado, que Harry tuvo que prometerle que saldrían a cenar los tres algún día a modo de celebración, ya que la ceremonia era mágica.  
>Tío Vernon y tía Petunia no se mostraron prácticamente escépticos, le dieron la enhorabuena y sonrieron, y Harry se dio cuenta de que quizá hubieran aprendido a apreciarle un poco.<p>

Cuando se disponían a marcharse, Harry se dio cuenta de que Ginny le había contado a su primo bastantes detalles que a éste le parecieron interesantes sobre las bodas mágicas, e incluso creyó escuchar cómo ella le prometía enseñarle a jugar al Quidditch, algún día.

Harry sonrió a su novia.

(algún día)

* * *

><p>Cuando Harry vio llegar a Dudley el día de su boda, había un montón de cosas que no entendía. Afortunadamente, los señores Weasley atendieron a su primo mientras Arthur le preguntaba amablemente cualquier cosa sobre aviones, enchufes, y demás aparatos muggles interesantes.<p>

Vamos, que aunque Harry no tuviese ni idea de nada, Ginny, embutida en su vaporoso vestido de novia, sí que conocía cierta información.

( Como que se había carteado con Dudley, porque, en serio, ese chico era bastante simpático y a Ginny le hacía reír y él la había llevado a una hamburguesería muggle donde cocinaban de vicio.

Como que ella, a cambio, le había enseñado ―a duras penas― a volar en escoba ―una Barredora, no muy buena, por si acaso― y él se había caído al suelo tantas veces que al final terminaron los dos desternillándose de risa en el suelo.

Por supuesto, Ginny no le habló a Harry de cómo la conversación con Dudley le hizo disipar todas sus dudas acerca del matrimonio, y cómo descubrió que el primo de su prometido era en realidad una buenísima persona, y un perfecto amigo)

Se casaron con prisas.

Chispazos de varitas y sonrisas, y Harry susurrando a Ginny que si ella sabía algo de por qué estaba allí su primo, o qué, y ella sonriéndole a Dudley, sentado al lado de George Weasley que le miraba con bien(mal)intencionado rencor.

Ginny no contestó nada.

Pero, antes de que ella diese el sí quiero, la vio asentir con la cabeza en dirección hacia Dudley, que parecía muy interesado en las miradas de desaprobación de Fleur al ceño fruncido de Hermione.

Sonrió antes de besarla.

(_sí quiero_; a veces hay cosas que cambian)


End file.
